The demon butler's Kids
by Yuki-Dressed-Like-A-Daydream
Summary: Summery in the first Chapter , CielXOc and some SebastianXOc too , Rated M for some durty things in the future if you know what i mean
1. Chapter 1

**This just an Introduction**

**So this story is about my OC , Allison who live in 21th century and is Sebastian Daughter and her life after our dear Sebba-chan , Came with Ciel in the present time , it will be a story between her and Ciel **

**and also Sebastian and another OC (Allison's mother ) so i hope you will like it **

i do not own kuroshitsuji

**have a nice day and **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY <strong>

**My name is Alison Jeanette Mayers but most of my friends call me Ally , I'm born The 26th August 1996 in Denver , Colorado, United State , I'm 18 , and I live in California , I got a brother who is Two year older than me , his name's Jason and a younger sister who is 9 years old, her name's Grace, my mother Cathrine is a lawyer , and my dear father Sebastian is a demon , Welcome into my life **

* * *

><p><span><strong>So this is the introduction of the fanfic don't worry , it will more of this in the next chapters , i'm going to post the chapters , as soon as possible, school take all my time , leave your reviews if you have a suggestion or to just tell me what you think , Good or bad critiques, i don't care , i love having different opinions , it help me to evoluate in my writing<br>**

**See you soon guys **

**YUKI-CHAN 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second Chapter finally i finished it , oh god it was painful, it's more longer than the first one , remember english is not my maternal language so sorry if you find some mistakes**

**I do not Own Kuroshitsuji , i only own my OCs**

**~~~ENJOY~~~**

* * *

><p><span><em>2 September 1893<em>

_The Phantomhive's Manor, England_

The only noise in the room is none other than the ticking of the clock ,

an 18 years old Ciel Phantomhive , sitting on his chair in his office , is watching outside through the window

He's bored , he couldn't go outside without the risk that someone recognize him , after he became a demon 4 years ago , the young man has decided of staging his own death

"Sebastian !" Yelled the earl "I'm bored , I thought that being a demon would be more exciting , I was wrong , I'm wondering how you did all these years to support this lifestyle ? "

"Well, you know master , I was born demon and i grown up as a demon ,i lived for so long that I even forgot my age sometimes " respond the butler

"So, you were born a demon , you weren't a human before like me" said Ciel

"There is different types of demons, We have true demons like me , we have also spawned demons like you master, this kind of demon doesn't necessarily need souls to survive, and finally we have the hybrids who are half human and half demon "

"I see" said Ciel "Wait! did you just saïd half human and half démon , how is that possible ?! i thought that démon were disgust by humans "

"Not when it's meant to be ,because you see , no matter the number of people with whom we are trying to procreate , human or demon, we can have children only with our mate" explain Sebastian

"A mate huh , and did you find yours ? " asked "and remember you can't lie to me"

The butler was surprised that his master asked him about that , well it's maybe time to tell him , after all, he is going to be his butler for all the eternity

"Yes , I already find mine" he finally answered, after thinking if yes or no he should tell him

"Is she a demon like you " ask call again

"No , a human " answered the butler

"Really a human"said Ciel "it's really hard to imagine , you , Sebastian Michaelis , marrying a human"

"She is maybe a human but the previous generations in her family wasn't totally normal and who told you that we were married , I said she was my mate , not my wife" answered the butler

"Well, it would be improper for a woman to be with a man who is not her husband or even her fiance" said the earl

"Maybe this century it would be inappropriate, see master she is actually from the 21th century " Sebastian said to his master who was more than surprised

"Are you serious?! , it's impossible "

"It's another demon power , time travling , at least in the human world "explain the older demon

"One thing you said that her family wasn't normal, what did you mean ?" asked the Lord

"The womens in her family used to be powerfull witches , but after years and centuries , they lost that power ,a little of it continues to flow in their veins , but it only protect them from getting old physically , it doesn't protect them from death"

"interesting, so She has an eternal youth, which does not protect her from death, very , very interesting"said Ciel "And how old is she right now?"

Sebastian begin to find it boring and annoying to answer a question not only personal but also that no one knew, but he had no choice, he had to answer to his master, after a long sigh he decided to answer "She is 37, but she looks like she still in her 20th"

"Sebastian i want you to take me see her , i really wanna talk to her" said Ciel with a smirk in his face

"Young master, I do not think you should, that time is very different from yours, you'll be lost, it must be said that it is in 2014, almost 2015," To remove such an idea from the head of the young man , the butler was ready to do everything

"Whatever I have nothing more to do here, the people I once knew believe me dead, my aunt, uncle, Lizzy, even Queen Victoria ,So, you will take me there, no matter what I'm going to see, and this is not a request, that's an order"

"Yes My Lord"

* * *

><p><em><span>29 december 2014<span>_

_San Francisco , California , United States of America_

"where are we?" asked Ciel

"In the backyard of her house " answer Sebastian" wait for me here master , just one minute"

The demon approaches the window, and uses his senses, to see who's in the house,apparently there is only one person, human and demon at the same time, so a hybrid,he decided to call Ciel and knock in the backdoor

After five minutes of waiting, the door opens, a little girlface ,faces who had brown hair and gray eyes the two demons

"Dad !" said the girl with an expression of surprise on her pretty little face "What are you doing here ?"

Ciel looks at Sebastian even more surprised , this girl just called his butler "Dad" it was a thing he forgot to mention, well it's true that he had forgotten to ask

he went out of his thoughts when the little girl asked "Who is this ?" pointing with finger at to the young man

"Why don't we go inside first" said Sebastian

* * *

><p>Sebastian's explain his daughter who was Ciel , what his master had become and why he had to be away for so long ,because even if she knew what her father was ,he did not want tell her in detail what include the fact of being a demon, or having to work for the Earl Phantomhive<p>

"So I see you made a contract with him, you have helped him to achieve his goal, but another demon came and turns it, and now you must serve him for all eternity because you can not have his soul "

"Yes, it's almost that," replied Sebastian

"But wait dad, if you kept your part of the contract, but not him since you can not eat his soul why not just kill him ?"she said with a smile

Ciel's eyes widen in surprise, she must have at least 10 years at that age ,girls think about cute things like jewelry, animals, but her, she talking about killing someone with a big smile on the lips

"Oh yes, I forget to introduce myself, my name is Grace, Grace Mayers, I forget what's yours ?"Asked Grace

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive" he answered

"Nice too meet you " replied the girl "You have a weird name ,and judging by your accent, you're British"she said smiling

"Grace, that's the holidays right, so where are the others?"asked Sebastian his daughter

"Okay, Jason went to see his girlfriend, Allison left to find something for the dinner, mom is in the massachusetts, after Christmas one of her biggest client was arrested was, so she went there to get him out of the this "explains Grace

"You also have siblings ?" said Ciel looking at Sebastian

"Yes, we are three in the family, there is my elder brother Jason which is 19 years old, my older sister who is 18, and finally me and i'm is 9"she said "Now excuse me, but I'll go get some snacks to eat"

The girl left the living room and walked to the kitchen, leaving Her father and his master alone, who was watching everything that was in the room, he found every single object strange, so many things he doesn't know or was different

Then they heard the sound of a key in the lock which try to open the door "Fuck" cursed a voice behind the door "it doesn't want to open, shit" After a moment the door finally opens, an Allison wearing jeans, boots heeled and a leather jacket enter the house carrying several shopping bag

"GRACE, come here and help me"yalled Allison at her sister

"NOOO" was the only answer she got from the yongest mumber of the family

Allison was about to fall under the weight of the bags when she felt someone take take them, before she fell to the ground, she looked up to see who was helping her, she was more than surprised when she discovered that it was her dearest father

"Dad ! hell is that really you? or I'm so tired that I have hallucination "

"No, your mental health is perfectly fine, my daughter" said Sebastian smiling to the young woman

She smiled back to her father before looking at Ciel "Who is that?" she asked "whatever, you will tell me later ,but now, GRACE Get down right now ,OR I COME TO FUCKING KILL YOU"

"Scary"thought Ciel

After a moment Grace eventually descend, to face her elder sister who had her arms crossed on her chest "What?" asked the youngest who sighed before continuing "Sorry big sister, but I'm too cute, adorable and fabulous, to do this kind of physical efforts"and then she decided to return back in her bedroom, leaving her sister boiling anger

"One day I will, I will," said Allison "ok, inhale and exhale, calm youself, Mom count on me to be the most responsible in this house , because jason is the useless person in this type of situation , you can do it, just five more days , just five fucking damn more days , and everything will be back to normal"

"Sebastian"called Ciel his butler "your daughters are very strange and pretty scary, it most that their demonic part"He said low enough so she can't hear

"Well no master, they take this characteristic from their mother"Reply the man to the Earl, he looked to his daughter who's still angry "Allison?"

The voice of her father out of her thoughts "Oh that's right, I'm sorry Dad, it's just that this time she really pissed me off, i'm fine so don't worry"

"If you say"Sebastian said "oh , i almost forgot , this is Ciel Phantomhive my actuelle contractor, young master i present t you my second daughter Allison Mayers"

"Nice too meet you dude , so dad after all these years, you still has not managed to make him reach his goal , weird coming from you"

"I actually made him reached it , but now i have to serve him for all the eternity because i can't take his soul and that's because another demon turns him and the contract says that i can stop being his butler only after eating his soul , and now i can't "the demon butler said "you understand ?"

"Yes , and that fucking sucks ,but i'm sure that mom will be happy to learn this , because you know"

"Yes i know she hates me , thanks to remind me of this and watch your language " said Sebastian

"Oh dear, dear daddy , i'm 18 , legally i'm an adult so i can do what i want "Reply Allison

"But you can't drink alcohol" said a boy with black hair who had just entered the room .The man looked at sebastian" What's up dad ?"

"Jason , where have you been ?" Asked Allison her elder brother "I tried to call you but you hung up every time, and don't tell me you were with Jane , i called her and she tell me that it's been an hour since you were gone from her house"

"Hey I don't have to explain myself especially to my little sister, so leave me alone"said Jason teasing his sister

and here we go for a long dispute between brother and sister Sebastian let out a sigh, thinking that he was well back to his family and nothing or almost nothing had changed

* * *

><p><span><strong>Let me know what you think By leaving some reviews<strong> 

**=°)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR (a little late ,i already know that T^T)**

**So chapter 3 out, i hope you like it , school takes all my time so , sorry to post this very late but whatever now it's here**

**Remember i do not own Kuroshitsuji **

**~~~~ENJOY~~~~**

* * *

><p>P.O.V Allison<p>

It's been Two Days since Dad and his "Master" are here , Today it's the new year eve and I was peaceful in my bed, but all good things has an end,I was awakened this morning by the sound of pans from the kitchen ,I found it suspicious because no one cooks in the house, neither mom nor I nor Grace,and even less Jason .I decided to go downstairs to see what happens, and I perceive my father, dress up with a cooking apron, spirited cook what appears to be the breakfast ,crêpes, bacon, fried egg, waffle, juice, and even cheesecake,I did not know my dad could do so many things, but hey it's true that he has been a butler during the past 8 years,but despite that, it always surprises me, I'd never seen him cooking,, since I was little

I have few memory of him from when I was a child, but I remember that he was a good father, very strange, but good ,like all fathers, he does not like to see me crying or sad, the fact that he was also very protective, and does not appreciate someone approaches me, specially boys ,I love my father ,a lot, but I have the impression that he believes that me or Jason or also Grace, hate him, just because of what he is, but he's wrong, I know that he did not choose to be a demon, he has been created like this , and about eating human souls, it's not like he has the choice, it's the only thing that keeps him alive , and i understand ,Not that I agree, that people die this way, but i totally understand ,and i still love him , his my father after all , right ?

"Hello" I said as I approached my father

"Good Morning" he replied"Is your your brother and your sister are awake ?"

"Uh , yes " i answer " and did the guy who you call master is up"

"Not yet , i have to go wake him up and dress him..."

"Wait"i cut him " did you just say dressing him , he's an adult right , so i think he can do it himself"

"You don't understand , he is a noble from the 1800s " he said

"And so what ? , he is the one who wanted to see how is this century ,well i'll show him, " after saying that i decide that i will see that douche , but i remember i forgot to say something "Oh and dad , he need to understand that he is not in his manor , where everyone do everything he want , this our home , not his , and like mom always says to us , My House , My rules , so if doesn't follow them , he will have the chance to say hi to the little birds in the sky because i will throw him through the window"

Once in front of the door, i didn't bother myself to knock , i just opened the door with a kick ,yelling

"TIME TO WAKE UP LITTLE EARL , A LONG JOURNEY AWAITS YOU"

"AHHHH" Scream Ciel before realizing the girl in his room "What are you doing in my room ? and where is Sebastian? "

"He is in the kitchen preparing the breakfast " i answered

"Well , call him , i need him " he ordered

"What ?!, first do i look like your slave, remember where you are , the only reason i gave you the guest room to sleep it's because of my father ,second and i told you that he is busy right now , so your going to dress yourself , and come to the kitchen to eat , ok " i said ,usually I am a very calm, I get angry rarely ,but people like that guy piss me off ,and when I want it, I can be very scary " Understand , little shit "

"Yes" he replay

"Great , see you in few minutes then "

As I expected, he went down, dress in the clothes that Jason had given him Dad, seems surprised that the asshole was able to dress himself ,I throw my famous look that means I told you that I would succeed and decided to bring my attention to Ciel

"So , see that you can do it yourself "I stand up , pat his head , smile and said " Good Boy"I look at him from head to toes "Actually, you're much better dressed like that ,the clothes you wore yesterday was old fashioned ,people here will make fun of you "

He was about to reply to me ,when we heard a scream, followed by a panicked Grace with teary eyes and holding her hamster's cage " I CAN'T FIND HIM ,I CAN'T FIND HIM" ,we were all confused, Dad knelt near her

"What can't you find ? " asked our father

"Sebby , i can't find him " she answer " my pet , it's a russian hamster with red eyes , black and white fur , i named him Sebby because he reminds me of you daddy "

"Okay I see, and how is he came out of his cage ? " he asked " did you let it open ?"

"No , i closed it , actually i never let him go outside , i have a bigger cage in my room , everything he need is in it "Grace reply with tears in her eyes

"oh oh oh oh" Everyone turns to brother who was pale, Grace approched him , I should have known it , he is the only person to be the cause of such a thing, it should start to run fast and right now

"could you explain to me what that oh oh, mean, i hope you did nothing that could harm my little Hamster , right " Oh no scarry Grace all the way , my sister is a very sweet little girl , most of the time , but if you do something that could make her angry or upset , know it already , You - Are - Done

"In truth, I wanted to play with him a bit, you know all the animals we had me and Ally her dead like they were cursed, but since yours is staying alive I thought that nothing would happen to him "My little sister widen her eyes in horror, thinking that Jason had killed Sebby "WHAT?! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"NO , i didn't , i put him back in his cage but i think i did not close it well , i'm so sorry Gracie , please just don't be mad at me , i'm still your brother and i love you , so please "

Grace is silent for a few minutes before going out and come back with a bat, Shit, you're screwed Jason "I WILL KILL YOU,I'LL TEAR YOUR GUTS, YOUR HEART AND YOUR HEAD OFF AND GIVE THEM TO THE NEIGHBORHOOD DOGS" before she can do anything, Dad grabs her and sit her on the counter " Calme yourself , you can't kill him , he is your elder brother and he didn't do it on purpos , we will find him , so chill out "

"You promise that you will find him ? " She asked with a little voice

"Yes , i promise " see my father is maybe a demon but he really care for us , and what people will tell me about him doesn't matter , he is my father After all, he is the most important man in our life for me and Grace

it's been hours since dad take Grace and Jason with him to find Sebby , and I start to get bored I take a look at Ciel, who was on the other side of the couch, he seemed a little lost ,This is understandable he is a two centuries away of his true era ,I may be was a bit hard on him this morning

"Hey , are you okay ? " i asked him

"Yes i am " he answered with his british accent , Goddammit! I've always had a thing for accent , for me boys with accents are hot , actually for a spoiled brat, he is pretty hot ... What the hell am i thinking about , i have to say something because this silence is really embarrassing

"You know , i'm sorry for this morning ,usual I'm not really violent and certainly not with guests, it's just that the people who believe to be better than others are unbearable for me, but. I forget that you had just arrived from another century" in my life I rarely apologize but here I was a little wrong

"It's fine ,I have to get used to it, though I've never seen a lady who swears that much before You" I smiled at this sentence that is true, I do not have my tongue in my pocket, if I think of something I honestly say it "Can i ask you a question ? " he said

"Sure" i replied

"Where am i and what which day are we ?" so that's is his question , dad still didn't tell him , oh dad that's totally you

"You are in San Fransisco , California , in the United State Of America and we are the 31 December 2014 , which means that at midnight we will be in 2015 , i was supposed to go in New York with my friends to celebrate it , but i have to stay to watch my sister and my ELDER brother "that was my answer and he looked more lost that before

"2015 , it's really far from were i came from and different too "

" I know , the way people dressed is different , the way they act too , technologie , science and more stuffs change " that was the last thing I said, and the silence was back, it's embarrassing and irritating when dad and the other two will go back home

"Still can't find him "it was Grace voice , she just enter the room with Jason

"Me too " said my brother , he looked sad , well it was his fault after all "I'm sorry Gracie"

"No , it's okay , it was just a pet , i can have another " wow what did she just forgive him , what the fuck , she never forgive anyone with out without paying for it , this girl is not my sister "But the next time , i ask you to take somewhere in your car do it " oh no it's her , even if it's it's à soft punishment , wait where is dad ? , he was with them

"Guys , where is dad ? "i asked , Jason look at me and reply " i don't know , he was with us and suddenly he disappeared "

"He's maybe lost " oh dear little sister , sure you still an innocent kid , dad getting lost , yeah and pigs fly too

"Sorry to tell you that , but i wasn't lost " said a voice behind us , it was him , he had a smile on his face that i found pretty scarry "Look what i found in the yard "

"It's Sebby , how did you find him ? "

"It would be a shame for me , if i couldn't do such a thing " he answered

"You're weird daddy " said Grace before to take Sebby and go back to her bedroom , i agree with her i found dad weird , i never see him in his , i can do everything mode , but it's not a bad thing , i wish he was here when i had my pets , suddenly i heard the phone ringing

"i'll go see who is it " said jason making his way to the kitchen

"Sebastian , you took your time to came back " Said Ciel "I'm sorry young master " reply my father , oh God it's so weird "I let it pass , for this time , " and the brat is back

"Euh Allison " it was Jason

"Hey bros what's wrong" i asked "who call us in our home phone "

"Mom , It was Mom " oh no why mom called us i'm wondering it "she'll be back sooner than expected" he said

"What do you mean by sooner "i was afraid to hear the answer "She will be home tomorrow morning precisely"

"So that's mean that " i look at Jason he think the same "But maybe we can , you know ,convince her to let him stay"

"Ally , we talk about mom ,we both know that she is stubborn " i know he would say that

"Sebastian ,what are they talking about ? " ask Ciel lost , i almost forget he was here , my father sigh before to talk "That's mean we have to go , their mother who is also my mate , Hates me , she hates so much , that she can't even stay in the same place as me "

"I'm sure we will find a solution dad " i said " You know what , stay here tonight and tomorrow , we will try to talk to mom and ask her to let you stay , right Jason " Jason nodded to show that he agrees with me

"Ok , will see tomorrow " dad finally said

I hope she'll accept to let him , we need him ,but especially Grace , i was the same age as her now ,when dad left to help that little dick head who i don't find attractive at all and don't say i'm laying to myself , anyway ,Confronting mom will not be easy, but I want my father to stay with us, so it has to work

* * *

><p><span><strong>God it was a pain to finish this chapter but anyway <strong>

**i keep wondering if Claude should appear in this fic , what do you think about it , because i don't know**

**all i know is that Greil and Undertaker will be in this story , don't worry i didn't forget them , Greil is too Fabulous to be forgotten **

**In tha chapter 4 you will have the chance to meet Cathrine who is Sebastian mate but until the next chapter let me know what you think of this by leaving some reviews **

**See you soon ,**

**~~Yuki~~**


End file.
